1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling and transfer systems for use in connection with powdered, granular or small particle materials and, in particular, to a material separation device and method for use in such material handling and transfer systems, such as in systems used to handle and transfer food products, such as flour, sugar, cornmeal, starch, rice and the like or other similar powdered products, such as cement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transfer, handle and process various materials, a material handling system is used and includes a series of vessels, containers, systems and pipelines. For example, in moving the material from one location to another for further processing, the material handling system serves to provide a transit route through which the material flows. In addition, such material handling systems are used to load and unload transportation vehicles, and are often attached to or associated with these vehicles.
When dealing with certain powdered, granular or small particle materials, the material handling system typically includes a vacuum system or the like for pulling the materials from the source vessel or vehicle, through a series of pipes and into the destination vessel or bin. By effecting a vacuum in the transfer pipe, the particles of the material are pulled through the pipes. However, these transfer pipes and systems may include numerous and various fixtures, components, elbows and other objects or walls in the path of the particles of material.
Often, these fixtures, components and elbows, which provide pockets and impact zones, coupled with the pull of the vacuum, cause the small particles of the material to impact and clump together. Such clumping of material could gradually increase until there is significant or total blockages in the pipeline. Similarly, many powdered materials, e.g., flour, sugar, cornmeal, cement, starch, etc., clump together in the source vessel or during transfer if moisture is introduced, or when the material settles in the vessel. Again, these clumps could lodge in the transfer pipes and hamper or prevent an effective transfer process. These clumps or lumps of material should be broken apart or dissipated during the transfer process.
According to the prior art, various methods and devices have been introduced to alleviate this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,852 introduces a dispensing means 10 with a discharge conduit 14 and a bottom unit 20. The bottom unit includes a plate 60 spanning the hopper opening 32, and this plate is vibrated by a vibration unit, or impulser 120. The vibration of the plate 60, together with the slant of this plate 60, influences the material toward a discharge outlet 26. Furthermore, the plate 60 includes a riffle pattern which, when combined with the vibration, breaks apart any clumps or lumps of material during transfer.
Another device that is used to separate material during transfer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,258, which is directed to a method and system for manufacturing animal bedding. In this system, a specially designed frame 480, 500 is provided and includes a grated section 540. In operation, flax is moved through the frame 480, 500 and further through the grated section 540. Accordingly, the lighter fibers, which tend to wad or clump together, are pulled through the grated section 540 and separated thereby.
In the specific application of transferring food products, U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,400 describes a method for processing food product. To agitate the food products 32 that have clumped together, a baffle 88 contacts these products 32 in a drum 52. In particular, the baffles 88 orbit the drum 52 as the drum rotates and urges the food products 32 away from the sidewall 54 of the drum 52. The food products 32 slide and tumble along the baffle 88, and food products 32 that have gathered at the bottom of the drum 52 are lifted and mixed with a heat transfer medium. In this manner, clumps of food products 32 are broken up and heat transfer is increased.
There remains considerable room for improvement in the art of separating clumped material during a transfer or similar process. For example, the above-described prior art solutions are not useable within a piping system. Further, none of the prior art devices and systems are retrofittable within an existing pipeline. Instead, these prior art devices and systems disclosed complex mechanical structures that represent a component of a manufactured system. Therefore, there remains a need for a material separation device that overcomes these deficiencies and effectively separates various materials during the transfer, loading or unloading processes.